The present invention relates to surface acoustic wave devices and communication devices.
In conventional spread spectrum communication devices using the direct spreading method, a Barker code was used as a pseudo noise code as described in 1985 ULTRASONICS SYMPOSIUM proceedings, pp. 145-148, for example. It is known that this code does not depend on the arrangement of an information code sequence and this code has an auto-correlation side lobe of 1.
The Barker code has been found with the code length of 13 or less. The Barker code has not been found with a code length exceeding it. In the case where a processing gain of a code length of at least 14 was required, therefore, a code other than the Barker code, such as the longest code sequence was used. In these code sequences, however, a large side lobe rise is caused when the sign of the information code is inverted. In general, therefore, the error rate is increased.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above described problem and provide a novel structure of a spread spectrum communication device which uses a code sequence having a code length of at least 14, which does not depend on the arrangement of the information code, and which suppresses the side lobe rise of correlation signals.